


Сборник джонлока (The Johnlock Collection)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Серия независимых небольших историй во славу и честь джонлока.Автор вдохновлялся серией "Приятно познакомиться".





	Сборник джонлока (The Johnlock Collection)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



Шерлок называл Джона идиотом так давно, что не мог вспомнить, когда сделал это впервые. Джон тогда обиделся, но Шерлок заверил его, что почти все вокруг идиоты. Таким образом, этот термин приобрел новые смысловые нюансы и, в зависимости от интонации и ситуации, выражал ласку, одобрение, раздражение, признание в любви и однажды даже предложение.  
Над тостом и утренними газетами рассеянное «передай мед, идиот» заставило Джона улыбнуться и порозоветь.  
После обеда, над трупом, в окружении младших детективов, бормотание «неплохо для идиота» свидетельствовало о том, Шерлок был доволен логикой Джона и не поскупится на похвалу позже, наедине.  
Вечером «боже, какой ты идиот!» означало, что Джон медленно расстегивает молнию на штанах, и Шерлок собирается буквально взять дело в свои руки.  
Посреди ночи Джон покраснел, задрожал и затрепетал, когда Шерлок, крепко обняв его и задыхаясь, прошептал: «Я был таким идиотом, думая, что могу обойтись без этого, без тебя».  
Все было хорошо, все было прекрасно, пока правильный «идиот» был использован в правильном месте. А этого не произошло, понимаете ли, когда Шерлок проворчал «быстрее, идиот» при покупке зернового хлеба (в нарезке) и клубничного джема в Теско.  
«Боже, ты такой идиот!» не прокатило в приемной, где пациенты Джона сидели в надежде, что хороший врач поможет им вылечиться и сделает здоровыми.  
А иногда то, что абсолютно не должно было сработать, очень даже срабатывало, и всегда в самых неожиданных, непредвиденных, даже поразительных обстоятельствах. Например, когда Джон оказался на спине в исключительно вонючей луже, во впечатляюще грязном переулке, придя в сознание от весьма взбудораженного Шерлока, который снова и снова бормотал: «Не смей покидать меня, _идиот_ , _не смей_ , ты не можешь от меня уйти, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, _идиот_ , о чем ты только думал, идиот, идиот, _идиот_ ».  
Джон позволил этому бормотанию продолжаться столько времени, сколько потребовалось для наполнения легких воздухом, затем приложил палец к роняющим «идиотов» губам Шерлока, утихомирил его и сказал:  
— Я никуда не уйду, Шерлок. Я здесь, по-прежнему твой идиот и всегда им буду.  
Затем настала очередь Шерлока вдохнуть кислород, чтобы произнести:  
— Это нужно закрепить официально, Джон, и немедленно!  
— Что именно? Что я твой идиот?  
— И что ты всегда им будешь. Навсегда!  
— И как мы это сделаем, любимый?  
— Очевидно, ты должен выйти за меня замуж, и мы станем мужем и идиотом на веки вечные!  
— Помоги лучше встать, придурок!  
— Скажи «да».  
— Да, на веки вечные! Теперь помоги мне.  
Вот так Джон и Шерлок стали идиотами-обрученными, а потом идиотами-повенчанными на веки вечные!


End file.
